Thinking is a Most Dangerous Pasttime
by Astrozombiee
Summary: My raven… I miss you…' 'My fox… Don't' worry, I'm coming'. Naruto died and Sasuke thinks over what to do now. Shortness, character death, hints of sasunaru


DISCLAIMER: **-clears throat- **now I have decided to prepare an amazing, witty, clever, stupendous, outstanding and marvelous disclaimer to tell the world that I don't own Naruto! Now! Are you ready for it? Yeah? Yeah? Well! Here it is! ……dot dot dot…....** – Those western dust wheels go past- **err.. I'll have one prepared for next time! Till then! I don't own Naruto in any shape or form. Just this.

WARNINGS: character deaths, hopefully angst, shortness, and mentions of sasunaru love!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting upon the statues of past queen and kings, my thoughts drowning me. The night air cooling my heated skin until I'm as numb as I feel. The wind a slow and steady pace, but blowing enough to rumple my midnight black locks and navy blue shirt that told more of my life and emotions than I care to admit. The lights of the town light up my unnaturally pale complexion and hollow eyes which in light of what just happened, seemed more empty, dead looking than usual. Looking towards the moon I try to organize my thoughts; not an easy task. All I want is for the sun to rise, so I can have a glimpse of my dobe, the sunshine of my life, the boy who left me alone. Again… Again… Again…

It wasn't meant to be like this, that man ruined everything. My love, my love, my love, forgive me.

By now tear tracks lace my face, rules of the shinobi forgotten as I try to fight the urge to end everything here and now over the watchful eyes of the unloved, the monster that clawed its way into my heart, the only one that ever shall.

A pitiful whimper escaped my trembling lips, fingers reach up to those said lips, and another fit of tears and a pathetic laugh that held no warmth escaped at the memory of our first kiss. It was a complete disaster! And an accident as that. Every fan girls dream, a push and a shove and lips collide, at that time it wasn't the best idea ever, that blond stole my first kiss; not that I'm complaining now. But people change and it wasn't long after that until I sucked up all my courage and asked the dobe out, his initial reaction was to laugh in my face with a murmur of 'are you serious?'. He accepted of cause, and told me of how he has always wanted to be with me. Not too long after that I fell in love with the idiot.

Biting my lip to try to stop myself from screaming out loud as my heart clenched painfully, something ripping apart my soul, a blunt, rusty dagger tearing my skin apart. Love is painful, deadly. I can't feel myself breathing anymore, its too painful now. So this is what it feels like to have your heart broken…

It's his fault! He took my sunshine away. Without any regret, ripped him from this life, from me.

Pictures of the night he died playing across my eyes like a movie real in slow motion.

His blood covered my hands as his physically broken heart kept pumping… pumping… pumping…pumping him into death. His lifeless blue eyes staring up at me, blond hair now with red streaks through it, almost like fire but was now such thing, blood, covered with his and the snake bastards blood, smile still working up to his untimely end. His final words whispered to me, his request for me to keep living without him, to find someone new, to love, how he did this to save me, to not follow is my brothers quest (we fought over that topic many times before, and I told him the same answer each time, oh how life would be better if I had listened to you!)

How could you ask such a thing of me!? He was my life… sacrificed to protect me, I should be in his place, and he should be in mine… I have no reason for living. The time of the avenger has long past.

When I die I'll see that bastard and gut him! Torture him in every way known to man.

For the sake of my love.

My mind is set. Standing on the statues that you decorated not so long ago, the wind picking up and droplets of rain caught on my face, (when did it start raining? Are you crying for me Naruto?) I realize I cannot follow your wants; just this last time let me do what I want to do. I raise my arms in the customary falling position, and plunge forward letting gravity do what it does best…

--

If you go to Konoha Cemetery, you can see the Uchiha's grave, not with the rest of his destroyed clan, but in a grave next to his blond.

Written on his tombstone is:

'It is said that Uchiha Sasuke died for love; the pain of loosing everyone that ever cared for him dying a bloody death. Unable to live any longer, sacrificed himself to the depth of the unknown, in death, to be with the one he loves.'

Written on Uzumaki Naruto's tombstone is:

'Lived with a raven, for whom he loved, died on the battlefield to save his comrade, Naruto is classed a hero to those around him. You shall be remembered by all.'

Written on both of the lovers tombstone are as follows:

'Finally, after years of searching for each other, the raven and the fox can be at peace, forever. May their souls find each other and be together for eternity.'

'My raven… I miss you…'

'My fox… Don't' worry, I'm coming'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, so, so, did ya like it? =]

I didn't mind it… but its not angst enough =|

But it'll do ^_^

Each time I post a one-shot, my aim is to make it longer than the last!

Yay for… who ever heh heh

BTW! Ill try to update more… I love fanfiction.. And one more thing… anyone who has any good sasunarusasu I would love to know of them =]


End file.
